In This Rain
by ainiajkook
Summary: Hujan tak pernah berbeda, bahkan sekalipun kau tak merangkuhku, Hyung. It's Drabble VKook Yo! Chek this out. Taekook;Yaoi


**In This Rain**

 **BoyXBoy;Taekook/Vkook;Sad;Typo(s)**

 **Jungkook's Pov**

.

.

.

.

.

Kelabu, seolah hijau telah meredup. Hanya Bising mesin mobil yang berlalu lalang, tersayup akan rintikan hujan yang mulai mereda. Semua jendela tertutup, seolah tertidur menikmati dinginnya cuaca pagi yang gelap. Payung mulai berputar ria, bak pelangi kecil yang melintas di tengah keramaian hujan. Genagan air mulai tersebar, bagai cermin tanpa warna. Menambah kesan kelabu, semakin damai menyambut suasana berbeda. Tanganku terulai bebas, mulai merangkak mendekati kaca jendela. Di baliknya rintikan air mengenai, memberi kesan dingin pada ujung jari. Bahkan senyum kini tak seperti dulu, tanpa rengkuhan hangat yang menemani. Cukup hanya untuk sekedar mengingat, namun kejadian saat kekacauan itu mulai membesar, kenangan seolah mimpi buruk yang kembali menghantui. Bagaimana bisa aku menikmati dinginnya musim ini, jika bayangmu selalu menyiksaku agar tersenyum pahit. Tiap tetes air yang mengetuk kaca jendelaku, seolah menyuruhku agar menemuimu. Ku tatap nanar lorong hitam yang tampak berbaur dengan dengkuran hujan dari balik kaca, bahkan roda hitam itu tampak sangat gembira menyambut percikan kecil. Hanya mengambil mantel tebal, ku saku tuk melawan dinginnya cuaca. Tak ada alasan untuk ku melewati batas pintu kamar, namun gemuruh hujan kembali mengundang. Persetan dengan tetesan yang mulai menyetubuhiku, tanpa payung ku tetap menelapaki garis jalan lorong. Dan disinilah kuberada, di depan genangan air yang menampakkan jelmaan diriku. Ini, seperti saat itu. Saat kau menyuruhku berhenti tanpa alasan pasti, merebut payung yang kugenggam hingga terjatuh tergeletak tak jauh darimu. Kau dengan santainya menyuruhku menyentuh genangan itu, menghiraukan jaketku yang mulai memberat. Kau hanya tersenyum sembari bergumam tak jelas. Pipipku basah, tidak, bukan karena hujan. Aku menangis, terisak kecil mengingat tingkah konyolmu yang sialnya membuatku rindu. Mantelku tak lagi hangat, mengingat tak sehelaipun yang rela meutupi pucuk kepalaku agar berteduh. Kaki kembali melangkah, memejamkan mata menepis kenangan kita. Tanpa akal sehatku, ku bergumam bersenandung kecil, menjadikan bibir tebalmu tersenyum mengikuti alurku.

 _Warna-warna yng tebal dari hari hujan di kotaku_

 _Mobi-mobil yang bebalapan, payung menggeliat di semua tempat_

 _Cuaca berawan, udarapun jelas_

 _Hujan berhenti lalu tampak bayanganku di genangan air_

 _Dengan latar abu-abu terang, mengapa aku ada disini?_

 _Aku tak tahu apa aku banyak berpikir atau tidak sama sekali_

Tangisku mulai menjadi, bertepatan dengan derasnya hujan yang mulai menyamai isakku. Hujan kembali menyerangku, bersama-sama menghuyurku yang berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Menatap nanar mobil-mobil yang berlaju berlawan arah. Bahkan lalu lalang kota ini terlihat akan tawa mu, membuatku mendesah frustasi tanpa alasan. Kau berdiri di ujung gang sana, melambai padaku sembari tersenyum. Kau juga terduduk di depan toko kecil, menantiku dengan cengiranmu yang lebar. Dan kau menggenggam tanganku, menggumamkan namaku tanpa ragu. Aku tau aku salah, namun ku tak bisa berharap lebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kakiku kembali berfungsi, berlawan dengan pikiranku yang terus menjerit menyuruhku tatap bediam diri. Ini salah, ini jalan menuju tempat kau berada. Lancang sekali kau menarikku, menyuruhku segera datang dalam rengkuhanmu. Kau mengatakan menggigil, kau butuh rengkuhan hangatku. Namun kau tak pernah datang saat aku terbatuk lemah, menumpuk selimut tebal tanpa kau yang menghangatkanku. Kau pembohong, janjimu akan menemaniku hanyal sebagai obat penenang bagiku.

 _Segala sesuatu di dunia ini lambat_

 _Dengan bayanganku yang trlihat di setiap genangan yang ku lewati_

 _Aku tampak lebih menyedihkan daripada hari ini_

 _Aku tak memiliki tempat untuk ku kunjungi_

 _Hanya sealu mendesah menatap aku yang mulai memudar_

Benar saja, kau tetap berbaring tenang dalam selimut kotormu. Menghiraukanku yang berdiri tanpa pikiran, memilih terpejam damai tanpa terusik dengan hujan yang menerpa ketenanganmu. Aku bodoh karena dengan mudahnya memintamu berdiri, dengan kau yang terus tersenyum meski matamu telah terpejam. Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan bayangnmu yang menghantuiku dan membawaku kedepanmu? Bodoh, untuk apa aku menangisimu, sedangkan kau tak bergeming untuk sekedar menghiburku. Kau memang pintar, dengan seribu cara kau mendiamkanku di tengah terpaan hujan.

 _Saat kelabu mulai menghilang_

 _Menjadikan hijau di perbatasan kota menggeliat senang_

 _Burung pun kembali menyeruak menyambutnya_

 _Payung-payung bertutupan, berganti kebisingan yang bergema_

 _Hanya hujan yang melingkar di antaranya_

 ** _'_** ** _Maaf, aku tak tau jika kau begitu membutuhkanku. Kau tau? Sakit ini selalu menghilang, berganti denyut menyenangkan saat kau tersenyum kearahku_** ** _, Kook_** ** _. Inginnya aku memulukmu erat, tak kan membiarkan ikatan merah antara kita terlepas sedemikian rupa. Namun kehendak tuhan berkata lain, kankerku kian menyebar tanpa hambatan._** ** _Hyung_** ** _tau kau sedang menangis saat membaca ini. Karena itu, berhentilah, kau akan terlihat jelek jika mata besarmu mengembang karena menangis seharian. Aku berjanji akan menunggumu disini. Esok hari kita akan bertemu, kembali mengawalinya dengan apa yang kita janjikan. Percayalah, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Jika kau merindukanku, rentangkanlah tanganmu menggenggam terpaan hujan. Karena aku berada di antaranya, melekmu dengan cara yang berbeda_**

 ** _Remember me, Taehyung_** ** _.'_**

Aku tersenyum pilu, membaca kembali surat pemberianmu 2 tahun lalu. Tak ada yang berubah, kau selalu saja bersikap tenang menyembunyikan segalanya agar aku tak bersendu karenamu. Kau memang menyebalkan hyung. Bahkan kepergianmu terasa sangat tenang, sepi akan makian yang pergi menemani. Hanya kertas, luka, dan hujan yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu tangisanku dalam kelabu.


End file.
